Sam's in a coma
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: "Carter, you have to pull out of this, they're gonna pull the plug pretty soon. You need to wake up." He grabbed her hand, "wake up for me, I need you, hell I love you, and you can't go. Do you hear me? Now I'm ordering you, Carter, you need to wake up."
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about how short the chapters I tend to write a lot of short chapters. Anyway takes place sometime during the good old days before people got promoted and before people died (and came back (and died… and came back...again)) so like season read and review. Hope you enjoy :o)

p.s. don't own a thing.

"Sir," she coughed up a little blood. "We're not gonna make it." She laid her head back on the ground.

"Oh come on Carter we've been in worse situations." He crouched down next to her.

"No we haven't." she coughed again.

"Stop being so dramatic, the little grey men are just a little behind, they'll be here soon."

"They're not coming." She lifted her head and looked at him "Sir, if we don't make it out-"

"Carter, they're coming." He tried to be reassuring.

"No they're not. If they even are looking-" she laid her head back down.

"Which they are," he interrupted

"Then odds are they're looking on the opposite side of the universe."

"They'll get here." He said quite confidently.

"Sir I don't have much time."

"Oh it's not that bad." She lifted her hand off her stomach showing Jack how much blood had already soaked through the cloth and gotten on her hand. "Ok. It's pretty bad"

"Sir before I go I need to tell you something I-"

"Come on Carter you'll be fine, just fight a little while long-"

"Jack!" hearing her use his first name not only caught him off guard but it also shut him up. She coughed up some more blood. "Jack" she repeated much calmer looking up into his deep brown eyes, "I love you."

Jack paused a moment then smiled, "Sam I-" before he could finish his sentence a beam of light surrounded them. "-told you so! Way to go Thor!" He stood up excitedly. "Carter we're ok." He crouched back down by her "Carter? Carter!" he shook her a little. "Thor." He called

"O'Neill it is good to see you again." He walked over.

"ya-uh huh-you too. Can you help her?" he said kind of frantic.

"I can try but I don't know if it will do any good. She looks badly injured."

"Yeah I know that." He stood up and started pacing.

"How did she receive this injury?"

"That's not important."

"She is breathing again."

"Is she awake?" he walked over to her.

"No."

"When will she wake up?"

"I am unsure." He then added, "Colonel I feel obligated to tell you, I am unsure _IF_ she will wake up."

"She'll wake up. She's a fighter. Just you wait and see."

Janet took a deep breath "She's stable."

"And?" Daniel asked.

"And there's not much more I can do. She's in a coma. We just have to wait and pray she comes back to us." They stood there awkwardly staring at each other, everyone thinking the same thing.

"She'll pull through this." O'Neill reassured everyone, like he always does.

"She's a fighter." Daniel added.

"Yeah." Janet agreed. "I've got some other patients to check on." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"And I've got some writing to decipher."

"And I've got.." Jack blow out air, "Something important to do."

[Type text]


	2. Jack's Prayer

"Hey God it's me… Margret, no it's not Margret it's Jack, but you know that you're God. Look I don't know what I'm doing here, or who I think I'm talking to, maybe I'm talking to myself, but I know if Sam was here she'd want me to be doing this and it can't really hurt. So I know we really haven't talked lately… or ever and I really haven't gone to church or done any of that 'Christian-y' stuff but if you could bring major Carter back that'd be great and I'd be real appreciative. K… thanks… bye…"

"Amen." Janet said walking into the room "You usually end prayers saying 'amen'."

"Yeah I thought 'k thanks' sounded wrong."

Janet smiled. "It's nice to see you showing some fear."

"Not fear." Jack got defensive.

"Well for once you're not trying to convince everyone everything is good." Janet walked over to him

"Yeah, well I thought it wouldn't hurt. Doc you look tired. When's the last time you slept?"

"Oh I don't know 38, 40 hours ago maybe. I keep thinking if I go to sleep Sam will wake up without me there or worse she might have something go wrong and I'll be sleeping. I could never live with myself if she." Janet started to tear up. "I'm sorry sir I'm not usually this emotional. It's just Sam's"

"You're best friend I get it." He looked at her and smiled "Oh come here." he pulled her into a hug. She cried silently but he knew and he didn't mind secretly he wished he could do it himself. "She's gonna wake up. Any time now." He let go and backed up. "You need to go sleep. Do it somewhere on base if you don't wanna go home but get some sleep or you won't be any help even if you're awake."

"Yes sir." She smiled wiped her face and left.

"Sam will wake up any time now." He reassured himself.

[Type text]


	3. We're Gonna Pull the Plug

"Colonel O'Neill, may I come in?" Janet knocked on the door.

"Yeah come on in doc. How's are girl?"

"Well sir, that's what I've come here to talk to you about." She walked over to him.

"Is she up?" Jack tried to contain his excitement but failed.

Janet shook her head. "The exact opposite."

"Is she…" Jack's face dropped.

"No, not yet. But sir you know about her living will."

"She could still heal."

"If she was gonna heal we would see signs by now."

"So what you're just gonna pull the plug now?"

"Actually we've just contacted the tok'ra. They're going to send General Carter as soon as they can… to say good bye."

"Damn-it Janet." Jack grabbed the vase from off the desk and through it at the wall, pieces of purple glass flew everywhere. "She shouldn't die like this. Not now."

"Colonel O'Neill are you feeling ok?"

"You are killing one of my men, I'm bound to be a little irritable don't you think?"

"Sir, we're not killing her, we're doing what she wants regardless of what we want."

"But-"

"Sir, with all due respect, Sam is my best friend."

"I… I know that. I'm sorry." He said calming down.

"Well I've told you what I've came here to tell you. I should go now." Janet walked away before Jack could say anything else.

"Jack." Daniel knocked on the door after ringing the door bell repeatedly. "I know you're here your truck is in the driveway."

"I'm not here." Jack finally responded.

"Jack please let me in. It's cold out here."

"Fine." Jack opened the door a beer in hand.

"Jack it's not even noon yet." Daniel pointed out walking in.

Jack looked at his watch "eleven forty, close enough."

"Are all those from today?" Daniel noticed the coffee table full of beer cans.

"A couple."

"Jack we should talk." Daniel sat on the couch.

Jack thought for a second as he sat down in the chair, "Nothing comes to mind."

"So you're perfectly fine with what they're doing to Sam?"

"Yep."

"and you're fine drinking before noon?"

"Yep."

"Fine maybe this was a waste of time." Daniel stood up.

"Yep."

"Jacob is coming to say goodbye tomorrow. We'll be pulling the plug when he's done." .


	4. Jack's Goodbye

"Carter," he whispered then shouted, "wake up." He waited a second, "ok that didn't work, but it was worth a shot." He blew out air and sat down. "I'm not good with this whole good bye thing. Or speeches for that matter, but you know that." He paused. "You've been really great to have on my team and without you earth would have been destroyed, oh about 20 times at least, so I'm pretty grateful for that." He looked at the floor thinking of what to say next. "Look who am I kidding? Sam you've gotta wake up. I, I need you. You get me and make me feel happier than I ever thought I could be." He paused again, "you know originally the stargate was this big ugly thing I was gonna use to kill myself, but then Daniel changed that plan, and then, then I met you and this ugly thing lead me to someone so beautiful, damn that's cheesy. I'm sorry." Jack laughed a little, "but Sam you have to pull out of this, they're gonna pull the plug pretty soon. You need to wake up." He grabbed her hand, "wake up for me, I need you, to remind me of the beauty in the world and I need to tell you something I never got the chance to tell you, actually I had plenty of chances but like an idiot I assumed I'd have another chance, but I guess now it's pretty obvious I won't get another chance so I guess I'm just gonna have to say it, Sam I like you, a lot, A LOT a lot, hell I love you, and you can't go. Do you hear me? Now I'm ordering you, Carter, you need to wake up."

"Maybe you should kiss her."

"Sir?" Jack looked up to see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"It always works in those fairytales."

"This is no fairytale."

"Jack it was a joke."

"I knew that." Jack stared at the floor awkwardly "Did you, uh, hear any of that?"

"I only heard you ordering her to wake up. Why was there something juicy?"

"Oh you know me and my juicy speeches, oh yes it was a real tear jerker with death bed confessions and what not, you know how much I love clichés like that."

"Well if you're done I'd like a minute alone with my daughter."

"Yes sir." Jack walked towards the door but stopped, "did you say something?"

A quite voice said "Don't go."

"Am I hearing things?" Jack walked to the bed.

"No I think I heard that too." Jacob grabbed Sam's hand. "Did you say something sweetie?"

"Stay." She a little louder.

"Doc," Jack called out the door. Janet rushed in along with Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond.

"She's awake." Jacob smiled when he saw her eyes flutter open for a second then close again.

Janet rushed over "Sam can you hear me?" Sam nodded a little.

"That was a nod! Did you see that?" Jack said almost giddy. "Way to obey orders!" everyone looked up at him. "What? I ordered her to wake up."

"That's what you were doing? I was in here pouring my soul out to my dying friend and you're making stupid orders?" Daniel said shocked.

"It worked." Jack smiled.

"Yes it did. And just in time. You know how lucky you are?" Janet asked Sam.

"I should buy a lottery ticket." Sam smiled still waking up.


	5. So Much For Taking It Easy

"How are you feeling?" Jack walked over to Sam's bed.

"Good. Ready to get back to work."

"There's a surprise." They both smiled, "When they letting you out?"

"I don't know. Janet's still running tests on me."

"Actually I'm just about done." Janet said walking over.

"So I can go back to work?" Sam smiled.

"I would prefer you take it easy and go home first. Rest for a couple days then come back to work. But," she paused, "I know that won't happen so at least go home for the night, take it easy, sleep and come back in the morning IF you feel up to it."

"Thank you Janet." Sam smiled

"Take it easy." Janet reminded her as she walked away.

"I will. I promise."

"So much for taking it easy." Sam sat up pulling the sheet up with her.

"Yeah" the man sat up too staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face then rested his hand on her check, "You're just so beautiful."

"Stop." She smiled and blushed

"I'll never stop telling you how beautiful you are." He kissed her. "I just can't believe this is actually happening." He grabbed her hand and locked his fingers between hers.

"It is pretty amazing."

"Amazing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think so?"

"No, I'm not sure if I would describe it as _amazing_."

"How would you describe it?" she got a little worried.

"I don't know, maybe we should do it again and find out." He smiled

"If you think that's best." She smiled back.


	6. Jack Gets a Little Cliche

Couple hours earlier

"You heading home?" Jack walked up behind her.

"Yes sir. You?"

"Yeah I was thinking of going out for pizza, you wanna come?"

"Are Daniel and Teal'c coming?"

"Nope just us." When she didn't respond right away he added, "We should probably talk."

"Oh, ok, well I'll get my coat and follow you."

at the pizza place

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

Jack took a deep breath "I really suck at this kinda stuff but here goes nothing-."

"Wait is this about what I said on the planet? Because I wasn't thinking clearly and I-"

"No it's not. It's about something else. Something I said when you were in a coma."

"Ok?"

"Carter, when you were in a coma I said-"

"Are you folks all good here?" a way too bubbly waitress bounced over.

"We're great." Jack said.

"Can I get you anything."

"Some privacy would be nice."

"Point taken, call me over if you need anything." She bounced away

"Sir, with all due respect, wasn't that kinda harsh?"

"Look I'm not good at this and I don't really want to have to do it twice."

"What's going on?" she got a little worried.

"Sam," the use of her real name shocked her and made her realize how serious he was. "When I thought I was going to lose you I realized something, I don't want to lose you. Ok that sounds really dumb, I don't want to lose anyone, well maybe a couple of politicians. But back to the point out of all the people I don't want to lose you're at the top of the list, in fact I don't think I _can_ lose you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No." she shook her head slowly.

"Samantha Katharine Carter." he swallowed hard "I don't know a lot but one thing I know is that I cannot live without you and I don't want to try any more. And that's why tomorrow I'm going to march into Hammond's office and resign. For real this time." Sam started to tear up. "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"No I'm just really happy. But I can't let you resign for me."

"Carter I want to resign for you, I'd do anything for you. I love you." Sam smiled. Jack took another deep breath, "Carter-Sam" he corrected himself. "I know it's fast, probably too fast, but I tend to do a lot of things without thinking and this just feels right, what I'm saying is will you…. Go outside with me?"

"What?" she asked confused and still teary eyed.

"Well do you really want me to do this in a pizza hut?"

"Sir,"

"Jack." he reminded her.

"Jack, I don't care where you do it, I'm just glad you are doing it."

"You do know what I'm going to ask you right? Because I don't wanna make a big scene if you're just gonna say no."

"I do." Her smile was covering her whole face.

"Let me do something right." He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. "Carter, will you do me the honor of becoming Major O'Neill." She nodded and he slid the ring on her finger just then the whole place began to clap. He stood up and kissed her.

"You realize how cliché this is don't you?" She teased.

"I love you so much I don't even care about clichés."

End


End file.
